


Blue Skies over Bad Lands

by Astarte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, POV Second Person, Recovery
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deans Prinzipien haben sich nicht verändert, nur er.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Skies over Bad Lands

**Author's Note:**

> Fünf zusammenhängende Drabbles, die dem bisherigen Verlauf der vierten Staffel folgen. Spoiler für SPN 4x10 Heaven and Hell.

**026\. Wertvolle Erinnerung**

Dein erster Atemzug brennt nicht in den Lungen und du bist ganz. Vollständig. Geheilt.

All die kleinen Fetzen und Stücke, die die Dämonen aus dir herausgeschlagen haben, sind wieder an ihrem Platz. Du nimmst den nächsten Atemzug und den übernächsten und die Erleichterung wäscht wie Balsam über dich. Du versuchst sie unten zu halten, denn du kennst dieses Szenario.

Du bist nicht nur einmal aus der Hölle entkommen, nur um festzustellen, dass du sie nie verlassen hast.

Es ist nicht nur eine Ewigkeit her, seit du vergessen hast, was für ein Gefühl dich in erster Instanz dorthin geschickt hat.

Liebe.

**027\. Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet**

Castiel zeigt dir, dass Pakts mit Dämonen in deiner Blutlinie liegen. Bevor er sagt, wo du Sam aufgreifen kannst, ehe der sein Dämonenblut zu sehr aufwühlt.

Du bist zu wütend, um geradeaus zu sehen und du rammst in den verdammten Engel nach deinem Abgang.

Passendes Ventil für Sams Betrug, „Hältst du mich für zu dämlich, dass dich - eure himmlischen Spielchen nicht durchschaue?“

„Wir sind besorgt, um Sams Seelenheil.“ Die Augenbraue bestätigt die Verwirrung, „Gerade du solltest unsere Motive verstehen.“

Schuld verkrampft sich feuerheiß in deinem Bauch, „Ich zerstöre ihn nicht.“

Deine Faust später gegen Sams Kinn fühlt sich gerechtfertigt an.

**028\. Veränderung/Wandel**

Ruby ist stilles Wasser. Diese glatte Oberfläche, die in dir den Wunsch weckt, einen Stein zu werfen, nur um zu sehen, ob der Einschlag Wellen kreiert.

_(Es gibt bessere Foltermethoden als einen Stein und dein Gehirn blättert leidenschaftslos durch die Optionen.)_

Ihr habt euren zweifelhaften Frieden geschlossen und du greifst nicht automatisch nach deinen Waffen, wenn du sie siehst. Ruby ist einfach. Ein Schatten. Eine verdammte Seele.

_(Die Wege zu brechen sind unendlich, fragiler als Fleisch, Sehnen und Knochen. Körperlos ist nur der Anfang.)_

Du siehst Ruby nicht als Dämon. Nicht auf Sams Weise.

_(Arbeitsmaterial.)_

Ruby ist kälter als früher.

**029\. Wiege**

„Meine Mom sagte, dass Engel über unseren Schlaf wachen.“ Castiel schüttelt stumm den Kopf, „Yeah, das dass hier eine neue Entwicklung ist, war mir auch klar.“

Du starrst an die Decke, die Traumeindrücke in deinem Kopf schwimmen. Das Kissen, das nach Anti-Motten-Pulver riecht hilft nicht an dieser Front.

„Was ist mit Anna?“

Du erwartest keine Antwort und Castiel überrascht dich, „Sie ist zurück in unseren Reihen.“

„So sehr gelichtet also?“

„Vergebung ist immer gleich schwer.“ Etwas zerrt an dir. Du senkst den Blick auf die Gestalt, die auf der Kante deines Bettes sitzt. „Dean.“

Die Sicherheit, die ohne Fragezeichen auskommt.

**030\. Wahrheit**

„Ich habe Gerüchte gehört.“ Du verengst die Augen bei Rubys erwägendem Tonfall. „Über dich.“

Zivilisierte Umgangsformen sind gewöhnungsbedürftig. Eure Waffenruhe endet normalerweise nicht mit Anschreien. Ruby war selten an deiner Meinung interessiert und noch viel weniger an deinem Ruf.

Du gibst ihr ein Scheißgrinsen, keine Eröffnung und schluckst dein Bier.

„Sie sagen, dass du Alastairs Peitsche warst.“ Du spürst, wie dein Grinsen von rotzfrech zu tödlich geht, „Metzgermesser zu seinem Skalpell.“

„Dämonen reden zu viel.“

„Die Hölle ist, was du draus machst, Dean.“ Ruby legt den Kopf schief, „Dein schlimmster Alptraum wäre vielleicht meine Erlösung gewesen.“

Du denkst an Sam.


End file.
